Wut R U Doing @ My Swamp? (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Wut R U Doing @ My Swamp? is a WWIII 2 level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section One: Wife Swamp Use the brown blocks to form footbridges for R and go through the pass. Shattering the shrub on the coast of the water will reveal a grapple point that you can use. Notice that R can swim across the bog. He will hover to the platform to the left and use the panel there. Walk over, than explode the shrubbery to the next section. Fix a pressure plate with the loose piece and step on it. R will hover to the platform that appeared. R will activate all the pressure plates, letting you across to other side of the pond. A cutscene will occur now. Approach Sober and push the character switch button to have Bill carry him piggyback. Now you can use Psychokinesis. Rip out all the petunias around and use the Scimitar to smash the flowerbeds. Build the bridge ladder of what is left of them. Move to the central island and jump on the pressure plate sticking out of the moor. Use the next pressure plates to reach the other side. Use Telekinesis (if you have lost Sober, you will need to get him by returning to the central island) to lower the two morels. R will jump atop the low one. Raise it, and he will hover to the other one. You will need to be fast here. He will the panel that he reached. Now go through the entrance. From now on Bill can use Psychokinesis on his own, and Sober is playable as any other character (and is still kicking). It is worth noticing that if you go down the screen from here, yo will be back to Sober's shack - it is great to pay a visit there to get the studs, if you are running for Rule Breaker. Use Telekinesis on the pieces and you will build a tractor (sic!). You can use its trailer to form a drive for R. He will hover to the left to reach the panel - use it to allow other characters to cross. Break through the wood grid and go forth. Section Two: 2 Dark 4 Me Jump through a platform across the chasm. At the end you will need to battle Douglas Artur. When you punch him, he will jump to the left platform. Stand on one of the blue boxes in there and use Psychokinesis on the other one. Sober will do the same and you will both reach the upper level. Cut Artur and he will escape again, this time to the right. Use the containers to build a staircase for yourself. Now finish the job and go through the newly opened passage. Use Telekinesis to tatter the flowers and build a turnstile. There are two cubes to the right that you can put together with Sober to elevate yourselves high. When you are up there, shove the crate down and construct a naked bike of its remains. Now pull out the laundry machine (this game is sick) of the bog. Put the chopper into the laundry machine and use the Psychokinesis to turn it on. Now build a panel for R from the loose LEGO that appeared. He will use it and you will see your Torpedo Biplane. Switch to Sober and pull it out of the quagmire. Category:Levels Category:Story Pack Levels Category:WWIII Category:WWIII Levels Category:WWIII 2 Category:WWIII 2 Levels